


wait a while

by yee_hawlw



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Intimacy, The Others - Freeform, discussions of injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yee_hawlw/pseuds/yee_hawlw
Summary: Despite being heavily injured, Beau refuses to relax. Caleb has to call in the cavalry.





	wait a while

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, don't @ me

Jester bursts through the door as soon as Beau’s butt lifts off the bed.

“ _No_!” Jester rushes over and places a hand on Beau’s chest. She pushes her down way more easily than Beau would ever like to admit. “I told you to stay in bed until you feel better!”

“I _do_ feel better,” Beau mutters out between gritted teeth. She tries to push up against Jester’s pin, abdominal muscles flexing under the thick gauze. _Something_ gets close to tearing, and Beau bites down hard on her bottom lip to keep from crying out.

“When _I_ say you are feeling better,” Jester amends. Her hand on Beau’s remains an unwavering pressure as her other hand reaches down to pull the blankets up around Beau again.

Beau lets out a groan. “You're not my fuckin’ mom, Jester,” she says. “And I’m feeling better! I’m totally feeling better! I can _so_ join you guys downstairs, celebrating!”

Jester tucks Beau in. “You got hit by, like, a gazillion arrows! I insist on _at least_ another day of bed rest.”

“This is fuckin’ bullshit.”

“Extremely,” Jester agrees. Beau settled, she skips out of the room. “I will bring you bacon! Do not get up! I will know!”

The door shuts behind her. Beau thinks about it getting up again, but she knows Caleb will probably hit her with another Sleep spell. She huffs and resigns herself to her boring, tedious fate.

* * *

 

At least, for a couple of hours.

This time, it's Fjord holding her down. While Beau could easily probably  _usually_ win an arm wrestle with this guy, her torso is filled with holes.

“I just wanna stretch my legs!” Beau says, fighting against Fjord’s grasp.

“Your legs got shot _several times_ !” he says. “The wounds are still healing. _Lay_ \- _Down_!”

“Fuck you! You're not a doctor!”

“Well, Jester  _is_. And she says you need to lay the fuck down!”

Beau hears the sound of Caleb’s boots on the tavern stairway. He's probably coming up to put her to sleep again.

Caleb has the decency to knock before entering. He does not have the decency to wait for someone to tell him it's okay to come in.

“I brought something here to help Beauregard sleep,” he says.

“Caleb if you cast that fucking spell on me one more time I _swear_ -”

Caleb enters the room during her rant. Behind him follows - _Yasha_. She has to duck under the door frame.

“Holy _shit_!” Fjord laughs and leaves Beau in order to give Yasha a big bear hug. Yasha smiles awkwardly at the embrace and pats his back a few times. “You're back!”

“Yes Nott found her sleeping in the alleyway,” Caleb says. Yasha’s eyes are trained on Beau. Beau shifts slightly, flushing. “She came inside with Nott and the rest of us shared a pint together but she was pretty tired so I thought, that since she, you know, does not have a room of her own why doesn't she share with Beau and keep an eye on her, ja?”

“Well, jeez,” Fjord says. “I won’t stop ya from taking my place as babysitter. I could use a break. Later, though, the two of us will have to share a drink, yeah? Beau too.”

Yasha smiles slightly at Fjord. “Of course.”

Caleb gives a pointed look at Beau and then directs one up at Yasha. He grabs Fjord’s arm. “Alright we should go. Nott and Molly and Jester told me that they were so bored they were going to start burning the curtains soon.”

“What?” Fjord is now leading Caleb out of the room. “Those fuckers better not…”

After Caleb shuts the door behind him, Beau and Yasha’s gazes meet now that there is nothing else holding their attention.

To be honest, Yasha holds Beau’s attention all the time.

“You're back,” Beau says. She can’t quite keep the grin off her face.

Yasha nods. “Yep.”

Beau gives Yasha a quick once over. Her hair is uncombed, matted with rain long dry. She has a pink new scab on her cheek. Mud stains her white linen trousers. She looks beyond tired.

“You look like you have some stories to tell.”

“Maybe later,” Yasha says. “Uh, over that drink Fjord promised us. I can only recount events so many times before they start to get boring.”

Beau nods this time. Yasha begins ridding herself of her muddy clothing.

Beau rolls onto her side, face red, to give Yasha a little privacy. She tugs the blanket up closer to her face.

“Do you know if this tavern…” At the sound of her voice, Beau turns back over to look at Yasha. She stands, almost seven feet of pure solid muscle, in her underclothes. She holds her dirty trousers in front of her, an adorably sour expression on her face.

“...If this tavern, like, cleans clothes for you? Cause mine really need to be. Cleaned.”

“I think that that's a bit above this place’s star rating, sorry,” Beau says. Yasha frowns at her muddy trousers. “You could probably ask Cad, though. While you were gone he's gotten, like, _weirdly_ into doing laundry. Like, I think it's his newfound kink or something.”

Yasha snorts. “I will be sure to ask him when I get a chance.” She tosses her trousers onto her pile of dirty clothes. Her bandeau goes next; torn and soiled with long dry blood. Beau tries not to stare. She will probably have to get a new one.

Beau tries her best to make room for Yasha as she approaches, but when she shifts even the slightest bit something in her chest pinches and  _twists_ and she gasps in pain.

“Shh,” Yasha soothes, a gentle hand on Beau's side. “You're fine like that.” Best she can, Yasha tries to maneuver herself over Beau to lay on the far side of the bed without jostling Beau too much.

“You got hurt,” Beau says. She ignores the pain in her side for a moment in order to reach up at Yasha, awkwardly suspended over her, and brush the tips of her fingers along several new puckered scars.

“Oh, yes,” Yasha says. She finally manages to clamber over Beau and settle herself on the bed. She tentatively wraps an arm around Beau's waist. “Wild dog. It was about, uh, twelve feet tall, I would say. Ten to twelve.”

“I think at that point it's more of a wild _demon_ than a wild dog.” She threads her fingers with Yasha's and pulls her arm more firmly over herself.

“It could teleport,” Yasha says.

“ _Gods_. Definitely wild demon.”

After a moment, Beau feels warmth radiate onto her abdomen as Yasha's hands glow an otherworldly white. She hisses and tenses as she feels a few of her ribs repair themselves, bones grinding together as they draw themselves into place for repair. The glow fades and Yasha tries to soothe her by drawing her closer and a hot mouth pressed to her shoulder.

The two of them fall into a comfortable silence. Beau relaxes further into Yasha's warmth. She’s missed this. No matter how long Yasha is away, she misses this.

“I think Caleb was trying to give us ample room to fuck earlier,” Yasha says.

Beau groans. “ _Gross_.” She tries to turn over to face Yasha but a rib that has yet to receive magical treatment smarts, and she jerks and grunts lightly. She settles again. “Half of the bones in my body are broken, I don't know why he thought we could even be fucking anyway.”

“Not  _half_ ,” Yasha says. “Jester said it was only your ribs.”

“ _Feels_ like half.” Beau tugs on Yasha's arm. “C'mon, cuddle me, please. I wanna take a nap.”

“Jester is going to be thrilled to hear that,” Yasha says. With one last kiss to Beau's shoulder, she shifts and settles, burying her face into the back of Beau's neck. Her hair tickles.

Within minutes, Beau drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr here [**@yee-hawlw**](https://yee-hawlw.tumblr.com/) ****
> 
> Reviews really do mean a lot to me!


End file.
